You Are The Only One
by KlarizaClaytonFan
Summary: This is a songfic describing Patricia and Eddie's relationship. The song is You Are The Only One by Emily Osment.


_Forever is a long time, I'm not gonna lie  
Is that a promise you can make?  
Are we in the right place at the wrong time?  
Right now I really need some space_

Forever is a really long time, no-one can deny that. Are you sure that you can promise to stay with me forever? I think we need to wait. I just need time to think.

_Together on the front line  
Look me in the eye and tell it straight to my face  
Are we gonna work it out or pack it in?  
I guess this is the chance we take_

We're together now. Whatever you have to say, tell me. Should we keep trying, or just give up? Hopefully we'll take a chance.

_'Cause you are the only one that gets me  
knows me, feels me, has me  
and you are the only one  
who's close enough to drive me crazy_

You're the only person who understands me. The only one who knows my personality, feels what I feel, has me all to themselves. And you're the only person who is close enough to me to make me go crazy!

_Frustrate me, complicate me  
Make it harder than it needs to be  
but the things that you do and the things that you say  
make me wanna stay_

You frustrate me and make everything complicated! We could take the easy route, but you always choose the hard way, but everything that you do and say makes me forgive you and stay.

_Everything is alright some of the time  
Are we going through a phase?  
Are we moving too fast, going too slow?  
Am I just afraid to make mistakes?_

Sometimes everything's fine. Do you think it's just a stage of our relationship? Maybe we're moving too fast, or not fast enough. Maybe I'm just scared of making mistakes.

_I wanna keep it real now and don't make a sound  
I wanna see it in your eyes  
Are we gonna shake it up or knock it down?_

_But deep inside I know that we'll survive_

I want our relationship to be real, not fake. I want to see that you truly love me in your eyes. Do you think we'll shake it up or knock everything we've built down? Deep down I know we'll survive.

_'Cause you are the only one that gets me  
knows me, feels me, has me  
and you are the only one  
who's close enough to drive me crazy_

You're the only person who understands me. The only one who knows my personality, feels what I feel, has me all to themselves. And you're the only person who is close enough to me to make me go crazy!

_Frustrate me, complicate me  
Make it harder than it needs to be  
but the things that you do and the things that you say  
make me wanna stay_

You frustrate me and make everything complicated! We could take the easy route, but you always choose the hard way, but everything that you do and say makes me forgive you and stay.

_Through the ups and downs I do  
I just wanna be with you  
we're through_

No matter what happens, I want to stay with you.

_'Cause you are the only one that gets me  
knows me, feels me, has me  
and you are the only one  
who's close enough to drive me crazy_

You're the only person who understands me. The only one who knows my personality, feels what I feel, has me all to themselves. And you're the only person who is close enough to me to make me go crazy

_'Cause you are the only one that gets me  
knows me, feels me, has me  
and you are the only one  
who's close enough to drive me crazy_

You're the only person who understands me. The only one who knows my personality, feels what I feel, has me all to themselves. And you're the only person who is close enough to me to make me go crazy

_Frustrate me, complicate me  
Make it harder than it needs to be  
but the things that you do and the things that you say  
make me wanna stay_

You frustrate me and make everything complicated! We could take the easy route, but you always choose the hard way, but everything that you do and say makes me forgive you and stay.

_But the things that you do and the things that you say  
make me wanna stay_

But everything that you do and say makes me forgive you and stay.


End file.
